New Yo-Year's Day
by NewComer1
Summary: This is a one-shot for my story "Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher", where Ken and his Yokai friends celebrate the New Year.


**Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher**

 **New Yo-Year's Day**

 _It is a cold, yet charming time for the citizens of Sakura New Town. The feelings of the holidays are living as ever, even after Christmas, and now the New Year is just around the corner. Today is the New Year's Eve, a day where everybody celebrate and memorize their good times for this year, and march forward with new inspiration and courage for the new year. However, it is not like this is for human only. Oh no, when I mean everybody, I mean everybody…._

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle all the way." Yuray sang as she swept the floor.

As she swept the floor, the dusts in the air caused Ken to sneeze.

"Achoo!" Ken woke up from his sneeze. "What's going on?"

"Good morning, Master Ken! Sorry to wake you up, but it is cleaning time for the New Yo-Year's Day," Yuray explained.

"Can't you do that after I wake up or not while I was sleeping?" Ken looked distress as he got up, and then took out new clothes for change.

"Finally you wake up, Sleepy Head." While he was changing, Ken turned around and gasped when he saw his mother.

"Ma…Mom! Not when I am changing!" Ken flustered as he blushed.

"So son today is New Year's Eve. You know what's that mean?" His mother asked as she had a flame of excitement in his eyes.

"Ah, eat the leftover Christmas dinner and say our New Year's revelation, like we always do every year?" Ken guessed.

"Well, that's too, but today, we will be going to the Sakura New Town's New Year Festival!" she announced.

"Oh, really?" Ken asked.

"Yep! It is going to be very exciting and new for us! Well, new for you since you never experience how Japanese people celebrate. There will be festivals, foods, and all kinds of stuff from today until the 3rd day of January! Japan celebrates New Year for three days." His mother explained.

"I see…" Ken said, sounding a bit unsure of all this.

"Well, after you eat breakfast, how about you go outside and see it for yourself? I'll be doing some shopping for the last day of the year. The festival is at the town's square," she said before she went downstairs.

"Well, isn't that sounds terrific? A festival for the New Year! You should attend, Master Ken," Yuray said.

"I guess I will. It is not like I have anything better thing to do," Ken complied.

"Oh, that sounds great! I am glad to hear that. In fact, you can also try to attend New Yo-Year's Festival, too!" Yuray exclaimed excitedly.

"New Yo-Year?" Ken wondered.

After eating breakfast shortly, Ken and Yuray headed outside to see the festival, which was already started. There were already people here. Children were laughing, and the good aroma of foods ruled over the air. There were also games, and music playing.

"Wow! Look at this! Foods, games, everything looks so much fun!" Yuray's eyes sparkled like if she was a kid at a candy store.

"Hey Yuray, I want to ask. What is the New Yo…"

"Hey Ken!" He was interrupted by a familiar classmate, and Yokai.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Keita, and Whisper. How are you both doing?" Yuray greeted

"Oh hey, what's up," Ken said.

"Are you here for the festival, you guys? I'm with Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumi-chan today. Want to hang out with us?" Keita offered.

"But, Keita-kun, there is rather a very important matter we have to take care of!" Whisper stated.

"AHHH!" Yuray screamed, surprising the three. "I completely forgot about it, but I remember it!"

"What is it, Ms. Loudmouth?" Ken asked as he cleaned his ears.

Before she said it, they noticed some kind of commotion at one of the booths.

"Uuuuh, why do I have to cook this squid every year? They are so slimy and icky," a booth man said.

"Hey man! Are you alright?" His assistant asked.

"Oh great! The first Yokai to show up is Dismarelda! She always do this every year," Whisper said.

"Dismarelda!?" Keita gasped as he then used his watch to check, and found her, who was loafing around the depressed booth cook. "It is her!"

"So, let me guess. Since there are a lot of people here, there will be a lot of Yokai also here, too, and they will inspirit a lot of people," Ken said.

"Yes, that's pretty much the point," Yuray answered. "We got to save everybody here before all these Yokai cause any more trouble!"

"Come on, Keita-kun! We must stop all the Yokai before Yuray and her master beat us to it!" Whisper declared as he dragged Ken along.

"Huh? Hey, stop dragging me! Aaaah!" Keita panicked as people looked at him awkwardly while they see him being dragged by some invisible force.

"So, does this relate with New Yo-Year?" Ken asked.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot to say that, too. New Yo-Year is a time where many Yokai from the Yokai World comes to the human world to inspirit human where there will be many of them in one place at a time, such as this festival for example. In order words, there will be extra trouble this time around than the usual we face before…"

Ken sighed in unimpressed tone, and shook his head. "Well, no need to stay around. The last thing I want to see is the New Year getting ruined. Let's just get this over with."

Ken and Yuray decided, and searched for other Yokai while Keita and Whisper were handling with Dismeralda. Soon afterward, they found another person inspirited, who was acting very awkward.

"Hey sir! Can I have my takoyaki balls?!" asked by angry customer.

"Sure, sure. Let's me just stretch and reach my back. It feels itchy." The takoyaki booth man said as he tried to reach the itchy spot on his back.

Ken used his watch, and then discovered two familiar Yokai inspiriting the poor man.

"That's Slurk and Procrastinator!" Ken pointed out.

"What a two troubling duo!" Yuray stated.

"Well, I think this is a job for a certain cat Yokai we know of," Ken decided as he took out Lasagnyan's medal.

"Nyam, Nyam. Mmmm, lasagna-nya!" They heard a voice, and then turned around to see the other booth, a booth that sells lasagnas. It revealed Lasagnyan inspiriting the cook herself, eating the very same lasagnas that were supposed to be for everyone else.

"Lasagnyan!" Ken and Yuray exclaimed.

"Nya!? Ken and Yuray!" The inspirited woman noticed before she came up to them. "It's good to see both, y'all and Happy New Yo-Year! Want some lasagna?"

"Eeh, no thanks, but I do need your help," Ken stated. "So, eat those later and help me stop the other Yokai! Also, stop inspiriting the booth woman, too."

"You got it, y'all!" Lasagnyan left the woman, turning her back to normal as she blinked few times, looking confused as to what she was doing and why she was eating the lasagnas she were cooking.

"Hey you two, those takoyaki belongs to the customers!" Lasagnyan roared as she used her lasso to tie up the two Yokai.

"Slurk, slurk!" Slurk cried.

"I, Procrastinator, must strike back…after I take a few bite of these delicious takoyaki balls," Procrastinator said as he was eating the food.

"Well, at least that's done," Ken pondered.

"Master Ken, look over there, too!" Yuray pointed to another commotion.

"Why the heck are you laughing at me for?! You think I look funny to you!" A man yelled at another man, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Hah, ha, ha! That's because you're so serious! Ha, ha, ha!" The other man laughed.

"It really is a serious matter!" The man yelled again.

Ken used his watch and found Graven, and Chucklown. "Great," he sighed as he rolled his eyes.

After stopping those two, they found more inspirited people. A band who was performing on the stage were too drowsy due to Insomni's powers as the audiences were getting bored, two couples were dancing against their own will because of Violeton, Dizzy-Top was messing with the cotton candy making machine by making it spin the cotton candy too much, and one oversized kid, inspirited by Purangel, was being so nice to his friends that they were getting creeped out by it.

Fortunately, Ken stopped them all. It took them some hours until they realized it was night time.

"Phew! That's all of them." Ken was breathless.

"Great job, Master Ken! It seems like all the Yokai are now behaving well. Now, we can just relax and celebrate," Yuray reassured.

"Eeyup! Come on! Let's eat some lasagnas, and celebrate until midnight," Lasagnyan suggested.

"I rather want to go to bed. I am exhausted," Ken moaned.

"But, Ken, it is the New Year's Eve. It is time for celebration because…" Random drum rolls played in the background. "..For the New Year!"

"Say what?" Ken asked.

Suddenly, Yuray and Lasagnyan got into a strange position, and then began dancing with their arms swirling, and making the "Po" sound with their fingers pointing up in the air.

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Whoo!_

"Wait? What's going on?" Ken looked around confused as people around him began doing the same dance moves.

He looked behind him, and saw three peculiar people; two men and woman singing and dancing on the stage. They also were wearing very strange clothes.

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Come on!_

 _This is story of Ken!_

 _What, what?!_

 _Another Yo-Kai Watch!_

 _Whoo, whoo!_

 _He meets Yuray, his ghost waitress and she gave him the watch!_

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _Now with the watch, his new life in Japan, begun so strange and what a mess!_

 _But, Yuray and his Yokai pals will help on his way to go!_

 _Laugh at everything, and let's have some fun!_

The woman took the center and sang her part in the song while Ken having his mouth wide opened with surprised look, and everybody else was dancing with perfect choreography.

 _So strange in this town, so strange it is! Mysterious as the universe._

 _Yokai exists everywhere, living in this town._

 _But, all of them are special in in their own very way, way!_

 _Whooo, yeaaah!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Oh right!_

As the song played, Ken looked around as he saw all the Yokai he has met, the friends that he made at school, the people he had met in town and even his mother was here, too. Ken sighed and then grinned before he joined in and gave a smile with an inspiring twinkle in his eyes.

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _This is…._

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _The story…_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Of Another…_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Yo-Kai Watcher!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Happy New Year!_

Everyone cheered loudly and happily, clapping their hands with everlasting joy and laughs after they finished the song. Ken looked around and grinned warmly to see everyone; his mom, his friends from school, and his Yokai friends were here.

Meanwhile, a new Yokai walked by as it was using magnifying glasses, looking for something. It wore a top dark brown hat with two ears popping out through it, brown jacket with checkered pattern that looked like something a detective would wear, and red bowtie. It looked like a Jibanyan except it was brown.

"I smell a puzzle nearby!" The Yokai exclaimed.

Then, it noticed the people (you guys who are reading this), and looked at them.

"Hiya, folks. Jolly to meet you all, but I am currently engaged in good, old puzzle-hunting, but I will see you all soon. Until then, cheerio!" He said as he walked away, continuing looking down at the ground with his magnifying glasses.

* * *

 **Happy New Year, everybody! This is a little short that I thought up of, and decided to write about it.**

 **This is also just a way for me to say thank you all for reading my "Yokai Watch Another Watcher". My story won't be here if it was for all of your support and love for my story, in my characters, the plot, and well, everything about it. Thank you all.**

 **I have a lot of new ideas for my story, and the ending there with the new unknown Yokai is an actual hint for an upcoming crossover Yokai Watch movie story that I have in the works. I don't know when it will come out, but stick around with me, and I will show it to you all someday in the future soon.**

 **Thank you for reading this if you are (Sorry for the terrible lyrics of the original theme song. Made by yours truly), and I hope you guys are enjoying the new year and let's all do our best, maybe even better than last year. And again...**

 **Happy New Year and welcome to 2017!**


End file.
